Skaza
Skaza (Taka) - główny antagonista w Królu Lwie. Młodszy brat Mufasy, syn Uru i Ahadiego, możliwy ojciec Nuki i Vitani, partner Ziry. Przedstawienie w serii Król Lew Skaza nie przychodzi na prezentację Simby. Mufasa ma mu za złe, że się nie pojawił. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Mufasa odchodzi. W innej scenie Simba odwiedza swojego stryja. Skaza manipuluje nim w ten sposób, by poszedł na Cmentarzysko Słoni. Potem po nieudanym planie idzie na cmentarzysko gdzie przekonuje hieny, by zabić Mufasę. W innej scenie zaprowadza Simbę do wąwozu, gdzie hieny, na jego rozkaz, płoszą żerujące niedaleko antylopy gnu. Zawiadamia o tym Mufasę, który w jednej scenie łapie się pazurami klifu,by nie spaść. Taka wbija mu w łapy pazury i zrzuca. Skaza wmawia Simbie że to on odpowiada za śmierć króla. Lwiątko ucieka przed hienami, które gonią go na rozkaz Taki. Po długiej części filmu widzimy królestwo zrujnowane przez monarchię Skazy. Simba walczy ze stryjem o tron Lwiej Ziemi. Stryj przyznaje się do morderstwa Mufasy. Rozwścieczony Simba ostatecznie wygrywa zrzucając go ze skały, który upadek przeżył. Podchodzą do niego hieny, które słyszały oszczerstwa na nie w czasie walki lwów i to one zabijają chciwego króla. Charakter Skaza jest podłym, okrutnym i podstępnym lwem. Był na tyle sprytny, że przy pomocy hien zabił Mufasę i wmówił Simbie, że to on odpowiada za śmierć ojca. Wygląd Skaza jest brązoworudym lwem o czarnej, zaczesanej do tyłu grzywie koloru czarnego. Ma typowy dla złoziemca nos. Jego oczy są zielone, a na lewym oku ma bliznę. Rodzina * Mohatu - dziadek * Uru -matka * Ahadi - ojciec * Mufasa - brat * Zira - partnerka * Vitani - możliwa córka * Nuka-możliwy syn * Kovu - przybrany syn Teorie (można edytować) Skaza nie stracił ryku przodków czyli teoria wysunięta po stworzeniu serialu Lwia Straż. Wbrew wszystkiemu nie jest to fanowski wymysł, a raczej logiczne i dokładne przeglądanie serialu. Argumenty * Kiedy Kion chciał zaryczeć przed przyjaciółmi na pokaz, nie udało mu się to. * Malunki Rafikiego czasem mają jakiś ukryty sens. Może więc była to tylko opowieść wyssana z palca, aby pokazać przyszłym pokoleniom jak ,,działa" ryk przodków i jak złym lwem był Skaza. * Na ostatnim rysunku w jaskini, przedstawiającego Skazę niszczącego lwią straż, ryczący lew ani trochę go nie przypomina Ma on złotą sierść, brązową grzywę i czerwone oczy. Ten argument może potwierdzać fakt, że w grocie jest również obraz innego przywódcy lwiej straży o tym wyglądzie. * W komiksie ,,Ryk Simby" Simba mówi, że ,,wujek Skaza jest najpotężniejszy w naszym stadzie, bo jego ryk jest najgłośniejszy!" * Skoro ryk Kiona nie robi hienom żadnej krzywdy, to niby czemu miałby zabić lwy z drużyny Skazy? Kontrargumenty: Skaza wciąż żyje dość popularna fanowska teoria, choć nieprawdopodobna może znaleźć potwierdzenie w kilku scenach Króla Lwa (lub filmów z nim związanych) Argumenty: * W końcowej scenie Króla Lwa pod lwią skałą nie było jego ciała. * Skaza był, bądź co bądź, związany z hienami, więc mogły darować mu życie. * W bajce ,,Timon i Pumba" w jednym z odcinków Pumba traci pamięć i zapomina o wszystkich ich przygodach. Chcąc przypomnieć mu o ich czynach, przyprowadza do jaskini Skazę (chociaż dzieje się to już dawno po jego śmierci!) kiedy Pumba mówi, że ,,nie kojarzy tego gościa" urażony lew wychodzi z jaskini. * Na malowidłach w grocie Rafikiego nie jest ukazana śmierć Skazy, a jedynie jego utrata ryku przodków. Kontrargumenty: * Zira i Nuka najprawdopodobniej widzieli martwego lwa. * Skaza został ranny, więc nawet gdyby go nie zaatakowano zginąłby w pożarze. * W drugim sezonie serialu Lwia Straż pojawia się duch Skazy. Bliznę Skazie zrobił ojciec Bardzo popularna fanowska teoria, która kłóci się z wersją opowiedzianą przez Rafikego w książeczce ,,A Tale of Two Brothers", w której to bliznę Tace zrobił bawół. Argumenty: * Jego imię w innej odmianie języka suahili oznacza ,,niepotrzebny," ,,bezużyteczny" i ,,zbędny" co może świadczyć że skoro rodzice nadali mu takie imię, mógł mieć z nimi złe stosunki. * Bawół to wielkie i silne zwierzę. Róg bawołu prawdopodobnie pozbawiłby Takę oka lub przeorał pół twarzy, a nie zrobił tylko małą bliznę. * Rafiki, jako przyjaciel Ahadiego i Mufasy (a wróg Skazy) mógł zatuszować w swojej opowieści niewygodne fakty. * W musicalu Skaza wypowiada zdanie ,,Nikt mnie nie kochał, nawet jako lwiątko", co wskazuje na bardzo złe stosunki z rodzicami. Kontrargumenty: * Rafiki nigdy nie kłamie. * Ahadi w książeczce był przedstawiony jako dobry i sprawiedliwy lew, a nie tyran. Teoria ,,krzak róży" Istnieje pewna fanowska teoria, że blizna Skazy była spowodowana wypadkiem z dzieciństwa - Mufasa podczas zabawy z bratem zepchnął go w krzak róży, a kolec zrobił mu ową ranę. Argumenty: * Pod lwią skałą faktycznie rosły ciernie, więc łatwo byłoby o taki wypadek * Mufasa i Skaza jako lwiątka często się ze sobą bawili w ,,przepychanki" co mogło się różnie skończyć. Kontrargumenty: * Mało prawdopodobne, żeby blizna Skazy powstałą z tak błahego powodu. * Rana zadana kolcami róży szybko by się zagoiła. * Na okładce książeczki ,,A Tale of Two Brothers" Skaza jest już młodym lwem i wciąż nie ma blizny, a wypadek z różą miał nastąpić we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Skaza i Zira są rodzicami Nuki Argumenty * Nuka ma czarną grzywę oraz sierść na łokciach, tak jak Skaza. * Czerwone oczy, jak Zira. * Czarny złoziemski nos, jak oboje z nich. * Nuka mówi pogardliwie o Kovu: "Skaza nie był jego ojcem, przygarnął go tylko". Nie miałby potrzeby wypowiadać tego zdania, gdyby sam nie był synem Skazy. Kontrargumenty: * Sierść dorosłego Nuki jest szarobrązowa, podczas gdy futro Skazy jest brązoworude, a Ziry płowe. Vitani to córka Skazy i Ziry Najpopularniejsze po wyjściu filmu było to, że Vitani to córka Skazy. Argumenty: * Vitani ma wiele cech złoziemskich jak Skaza i Zira. * Dorosła wygląda podobnie do Ziry. * Młoda ma podobne do Skazy futro. Kontrargumenty: * Vitani ma różowy nos. * I niebieskie oczy. Zira to córka Skazy i Sarabi Istnieje teoria że Zira to córka Skazy. Argumenty * Zira ma podobny kolor futra do Sarabi. * Ma nos Skazy. * Jej charakter jest charakterem Skazy z drobnymi cechami Sarabi. Kontrargumenty * Sarabi w filmie nie wyglądała na partnerkę Skazy. * Zira nigdy nie mówiła o Skazie jak o swoim ojcu. Nala jest córką Skazy Istnieje teoria, że Nala jest córką Skazy. Argumenty: * Zarówno Nala, jak i Skaza mają zielone oczy. * W Królu Lwie nie było żadnych lwów w stadzie oprócz Mufasy i Skazy. * Sarafina i Skaza są w podobnym wieku. Kontrargumenty: * Gdyby tak było, Nala i Simba byliby kuzynostwem, a ich związek byłby kazirodczy. * Nala powinna odziedziczyć przynajmniej część cech po Skazie, typu ciemniejsze futro, jaskrawozielone oczy, czy złoziemski nos. Ona sama natomiast jest wręcz jaśniejsza od swojej matki, i ma bardziej niebieskie oczy. * W musicalu ,,Król Lew" (który możemy uznać za kanoniczny) i w planach początkowych król Skaza podrywa Nalę i chce, żeby ta dała mu lwiątka i była jego królową. Gdyby ona była jednocześnie jego córką, byłoby to chore zachowanie, z pewnością niepożądane w filmie dla dzieci. * Wtedy Nala za panowania Skazy byłaby księżniczką Kiara jest córką Skazy Istnieje teoria o tym że Kiara, córka Nali, nie jest córką Simby tylko... Skazy. Autor teorii mówi jednak, żeby nie brać tego na poważnie. Argumenty: * Futro Simby i Nali jest jaśniejsze wokół ich oczu niż ich pysków a Kiara ma odwrotnie. Tak samo ma Skaza. * W kilku scenach Kiara ma złoziemski nos. * Powieki Kiary są ciemniejsze niż futro wokół oczu jak u Skazy. * Zarówno Kiara jak i Skaza mieli przyjaciół którzy byli "źli" (dla Kiary Kovu, dla Skazy hieny). Kontrargumenty: * W musicalu Nala odrzuciła zaloty Skazy, więc jak Kiara miała by być jego córką? * Kiara ze złoziemskim nosem jest błędem animacji. Zuri jest córką Skazy Argumenty: * Sierść Zuri ma pomarańczowy odcień tak, jak sierść Skazy. * Jej grzywka jest uczesana do tyłu jak grzywa Skazy. * Ma nieco podobny kształt oczu. Oprócz tego, posiada wyjątkową dla lwów, bardzo czystą barwę tęczówek – oprócz niej tą cechą charakteryzują się tylko Skaza i mała Vitani. * Zuri fascynuje władza i wysokie pozycje, podobnie jak Skazę. Skoro nie ma szans na bycie księżniczką, chce się trzymać jak najbliżej niej, by w przyszłości zostać ważną damą w jej królestwie. Co by było, gdyby Zuri była druga w kolejce do tronu? Kontrargumenty: * Nie wiemy, jak wygląda matka Zuri. * Zuri raczej nie jest starsza od Kiary, (jeśli tak, to niewiele) która narodziła się przynajmniej kilka miesięcy po śmierci Skazy. * Simba prawdopodobnie nie pozwoliłby na przyjaźń Kiary z córką tyrana i zabójcy. * Gdyby Zuri była córką Skazy, to byłaby kuzynką Simby i ciocią Kiary. Dzieckiem Skazy i Ziry jest tylko Nuka Argumenty: * Nuka z wyglądu przypomina zarówno Skazę jak i Zirę - czarna grzywa i sierść na łokciach jak u Skazy oraz ten sam kolor oczu co Zira. * Lew pogardliwie wypowiada się o Kovu dając do zrozumienia, że nie jest prawdziwym synem Skazy, sam również Kovu mówi, że Skaza nie był jego ojcem. * Vitani nie przypomina Skazy i Ziry. * Charakter Nuki jest trochę podobny do charakteru Skazy. Kontrargumenty: * Zarówno Vitani jak i Kovu zwracają się do Ziry "Mamo". * Nuka ma szare futro, podczas gdy Skaza ma rudobrązowe a Zira płowe. * Dorosła Vitani ma przybliżony kolor sierści do Ziry. * Vitani wypowiada raz o Skazie... jednak nie mówi tak jakby był jej ojcem. Skaza nie był wierny Zirze Argumenty: *Jakby to nie brzmiało, Skaza jest nawet przystojnym lwem, więc raczej przykuwał uwagę płci żeńskiej. *Podczas trwania Króla Lwa nie miał żadnej partnerki, a przynajmniej o niej nie wspominał. *Większość fanów łączy go z różnymi lwicami m.in.: Sarafiną, Sarabi, a nawet z samą Nalą. *Jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę piosenkę "Madness of King Scar" zauważymy dorosłą Nalę i Skazę, który proponuje jej, aby mieli razem dzieci i była jego królową (raczej w tym czasie powinien być w związku z Zirą i mieć z nią Nukę oraz przybrane dzieci). *Na fanartach jest często przedstawiany z dużą ilością dzieci (fani uważają, że są jego). Kontrargumenty: *Raczej Zira gdyby dowiedziała się o zdradach swojego partnera powinna go zostawić, bądź zamordować jego kochanki. *Skaza był typem samotnika i nie interesowały go za bardzo romanse z innymi lwicami. Skaza nie był synem Ahadiego Argumenty: * Z książeczki wiemy, że Ahadi odtrącał Takę i nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele uwagi. * Skaza wygląda jak Złoziemiec, więc możliwe jest, że jego ojcem był jakiś Wyrzutek. Kontrargumenty: * Uru też mogłaby mieć złoziemski wygląd i wtedy byłby on uzasadniony u jej syna. * W początkowych planach ,,Króla Lwa'' Skaza i Mufasa nie mieli być spokrewnieni, więc wyjaśnia to jego złoziemskość. * Najprawdopodobniej dawny król odtrącał młodsze lwiątko tylko dlatego, że chciał uczynić z Mufasy jak najlepszego monarchę. Gdyby Taka nie był jego synem to mógłby go wygnać lub zabić, a pozwolił mu mieszkać na Lwiej Ziemi. Galeria Dzieci Skazy wg Hydracariny.png|Dzieci Skazy według Hydracariny Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Złoziemcy Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy